Echelon Rift 1
Echelon Rift 1 is a city-themed level. It was modified from The Deadly Skyscrapers, and is considered a Strange Level. Walkthrough The lack of helmets, reinforced by the forced Red Stealth in the previous level (which you must lose at the start of this one), and multitude of drills, is the main challenge. Right out of the gate, this level has an unusual obstacle. Lose your Red Stealth helmet to the drill block or drip, then use Kid's climbing ability on the right edge of the lowest floating 2x1 platform. This reveals and activates a shooter block. Another necessary one is found on the left side of the highest floating platform; this one breaks a hole in some ice further one. Exit the opening area, and take care to use Kid's climbing ability to get past the 2-block wide hole. If you fall by accident, the teleporter resets the level. Climbing some ghost blocks, you'll quickly come across a wall of ice blocks. A chain reaction that breaks these can be activated by going down and falling to the bottom of the map. A disappearing block covers the shooter block that activates this chain reaction, so be careful here. Again, if you fail early, a teleporter resetting the area can be found to the left. A nasty jumping obstacle to the right allows you to get back up to the broken-up wall. Proceed to the right, past some ghost blocks, and activate another shooter block, which allows you to climb on top of the building. If you take the teleporter on top of the building, you'll find yourself on the left side of the map. Find your way to the upper teleporter (there's a hidden steel block that allows you to crawl into the structure) which takes you to the top right of the map. Alternatively, if you continue right, past the wall are two small climbing obstacles that break open a path upwards. To get to this area, destroy the prize block containing the clock, then jump to the left where there's more room, bounce on the rubber block without hitting a wall, and continue right to get onto the steel block. At the top of this area is a teleporter to the top left of the map. If you fall by accident before reaching the first wall, a teleporter to the left resets the area, and a teleporter to the right leads to Oblivion Spire after some ghost block obstacles. Once you reach the upper area, the easiest way to beat the level is to get to the top of the right-side building (on the right), then move left. Alternatively, between the two left-most buildings are some ghost blocks. Jump on them, then jump to the left and climb into the left building. There's a steel block that lets you reach the flag. Secrets * There is a hidden diamond in this level. * If, past the wall on the right, you only get the shooter block from obstacle on the left, you can jump from the prize blocks in the lower room through a hole in the far right to reach the upper room. Similarly, in the upper room, jump from the left side of the prize blocks to reach a hidden room. To the left, four 10k blocks can be found. * If you took the teleporter to the top left of the map, jump to reveal a steel block. You can jump from here to the left-most building, an easier shortcut to the flag. * Near the beginning of the level, where the arrangement of 4 ghost blocks is, jump from the one on the right to break the second ice block from the left. This will save some pain going through that obstacle of pipes and drills. Trivia * There used to be way more collision blocks, but it messed up the background, so a few paths were removed. * There are more teleporters that reset the level than teleporters that don't. * There were going to be falling skulls, until that was deemed too difficult. * Lava Geysers were planned for this level, but they were left out due to a lack of knowledge in how to code them. * Different sections of this level were improvised and stitched together over the course of about a month. * Technically, you can quickly beat this level with Red Stealth or Cyclone by entering from Oblivion Spire (the former helmet coming from Elsewhere 4), although not knight. This is by far the easiest way to get the speed bonus. First Occurrences * This is the first level designed for Kid, and only Kid. * This is the first city level that isn't an Elsewhere.